Phobias are not always so bad
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS-NC. Une phobie ne se contrôle pas, vous perdez inévitablement vos moyens devant l'objet de vos peurs. Et si l'indépendante Lisa Cuddy avait peur d'une toute ridicule petite chose, et que son Diagnosticien était là pour l'en secourir ?


_Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai pu être harcelée par une certaine personne pour un OS dans ce genre. Et oui, y en a qui s'amusent (enfin, une en particulier plus que les autres ;)) à me rappeler sans cesse ce qu'ils souhaitent. Et finalement, je me décide aujourd'hui à poster ce qui, en réalité, est en ma possession depuis quelques temps. Mouahahah, et dire que vous ne le saviez même pas ! (En dehors de Josam, ce qui ne devrait plus vous surprendre, et ma chère Emilie par qui cette idée m'est venue). Voilà voilà !  
_  
_Pour cet OS, dîtes vous qu'il se situe dans une hypothétique saison 7, mais où nos deux chers médecins ne sont pas encore en couple. Pour le reste, vous comprendrez par vous-même, j'ai laissé un univers relativement semblable à la série. Enfin ... Vous verrez jusqu'à quel point !_

_Une fois de plus, merci de votre soutien sans failles et de vos reviews. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon style, de mes idées, de ma façon de développer ... Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?_  
_Allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

_See ya people :D_

* * *

_**Phobias are not always so bad ...**_

Des dossiers. Des dossiers, des dossiers, et encore des dossiers. Ça n'en finissait plus, et à mesure que le temps passait, le travail semblait s'accumuler plus encore. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à l'approche de vacances scolaires, les requêtes et autres plaintes se fassent d'autant plus importantes ? Surtout que, si elle souhaitait avoir davantage de temps à consacrer à sa fille, elle serait bien forcée de mettre un point final à l'administratif qui jonchait sur son bureau.

Son stylo entre les doigts, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en cherchant comment venir à bout des exigences d'un de ses chefs de service sans pour autant désavantager ses autres employés. Une nouvelle signature apposée, et elle lâcha son crayon afin de se frotter les tempes. Voilà qu'une migraine pointait le bout de son nez, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

Elle laissa échapper un soupir, et s'enfonça dans son siège. Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant, pendant lequel elle essaya au maximum de se défaire du stress et de la pression qui s'accumulaient sur ses épaules.

Un rapide coup d'œil vers l'extérieur pour s'assurer que tout le monde était encore à son poste, et elle se leva, reportant son attention sur l'extérieur. Le mois de juillet était déjà bien présent, la climatisation avait d'ailleurs du être enclenchée dans tout l'hôpital, tant la température extérieure devenait difficilement supportable. De ce fait elle avait revêtu une jupe crayon un peu plus courte que d'ordinaire, et un débardeur assez décolleté. En soit, elle ne portait que de fines couches de vêtements, pour le plus grand plaisir de la gente masculine.

Après avoir attrapé un élastique qui traînait sur une commode et relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, elle se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil de ministre. Sa main rencontra un document, dont elle se saisit et commença le remplissage. Que ça pouvait être assommant, rédhibitoire et lassant à force …

Un rapide coup d'œil vers l'horloge posée non loin d'elle, et un nouveau soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Voilà qu'à présent, le temps se jouait d'elle, ralentissant ainsi pour la faire enrager plus encore. Encore trois bonnes heures avant qu'elle ne puisse retrouver sa fille chérie, un vrai supplice. Et avec une pile aussi imposante que la sienne, elle ne pourrait jamais profiter du premier week-end des vacances de la fillette, alors qu'elle lui avait promis d'aller pique-niquer à la plage !

Le claquement singulier d'une canne sur le lino stratifié du hall, et aussitôt elle releva la tête. Tiens tiens, quel bon vent pouvait donc amener son employé à venir la déranger ? Ne serait-ce parce qu'il ne l'avait pas emmerdé depuis … Une bonne heure, en dehors de l'amas de plainte qu'elle récoltait contre lui ?

Fidèle aux habitudes, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, manquant de faire s'envoler bon nombre de feuilles volantes disposées sur le bureau lorsqu'un courant d'air chaud venu de l'extérieur s'engouffra dans la pièce en même temps que l'homme à la canne.

**- House, il est hors de question que j'autorise une quelconque opération sordide sous prétexte que vous aimez la fraîcheur du bloc**, assura-t-elle sans même quitter des yeux le papier qu'elle lisait encore et encore.

Comme toujours, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui décrocher un seul regard pour deviner sa présence. C'était ainsi depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, l'un savait toujours lorsque l'autre entrait dans la pièce. Un semblant de pressentiment, de grosse impression, si on pouvait caractériser ça de la sorte.

Il se plaça devant elle, un large sourire aux lèvres, et sa canne posée contre le rebord du dossier d'un des fauteuils.

**- Allez Cuddy, une petite riquiqui opération de rien du tout ! **Gémit-il faussement en adoptant une moue triste, dans le but vain de la faire craquer. **Laissez moi trifouiller un peu son cerveau, c'est mon patient !**  
**- Non c'est non**, répéta-t-elle. **Vous savez parfaitement que je ne vous laisserai ouvrir la boîte crânienne de vraies personnes sans preuves valables et valides.**

Il roula des yeux, à la manière de quelqu'un qui trouverait ses propos idiots et incohérents. Roh, quelle rabat-joie, elle ne le laissait même pas s'amuser un peu !

**- Vous êtes vraiment ennuyeuse Cuddy, ça devrait être interdit de l'être à un point tel que le votre ! **S'indigna-t-il en se penchant au dessus du bureau en chêne, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.  
**- C'est sûr que vous, vous êtes loin d'être ennuyeux**, se moqua-t-elle avant d'indiquer du doigt les documents éparpillés devant elle.**La preuve, vous avez réussi à ruiner ma journée, et probablement mon week-end. Heureux ?**

Il gloussa et se rapprocha un peu plus encore d'elle, désireux de lui faire perdre le contrôle d'elle-même.

**- Ravi**, ironisa-t-il. **C'est toujours un plaisir de montrer au monde entier l'utilité énorme que vous avez dans l'hôpital.**

Elle le fusilla du regard, les sourcils froncés. Il cherchait vraiment à la faire sortir de ses gonds aujourd'hui, ou bien c'était une blague ? Si d'ailleurs la deuxième option s'avérait la raison de tout cela, c'était de très mauvais goût.

**- Sortez de mon bureau**, lui ordonna-t-elle. **Tout de suite.**

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, bien décidé à rester ici et à la taquiner encore un peu.

**- J'ai enfin trouvé une occupation pour égailler cette chaude journée**, prétexta-t-il, **vous ne pouvez tout de même pas m'en priver ! Ou cela signifierait que vous n'avez pas de cœur. Ou pas de soutien-gorge. Quoi que, ça se saurait si Patty et Selma étaient en liberté, il y aurait foule au balcon !**

Elle soupira, et se leva précipitamment, rejetant son siège en arrière.

**- J'ai dit dehors House**, reprit-elle plus sèchement. **J'ai encore beaucoup de travail par votre faute, et dans quelques heures ma fille est en vacances.**

Il haussa les épaules, montrant qu'il se fichait bien des arguments qu'elle pourrait lui fournir, bien décidé à ne pas céder et à rester encore un peu de temps avec elle.

**- Et moi je m'ennuie.**

**- Faîtes votre travail, ça vous occupera**, le coupa-t-elle.  
**- Mais mon cas est chiant, il ne se passe rien ! **Se plaignit-il en faisant tourner sa canne entre ses doigts. **Alors que vous voir vous mettre dans tous vos états simplement par ma présence dans la même pièce que vous, c'est tellement plus amusant !  
- Je suis dans tous mes états parce que vous me tapez sur le système ! **Se défendit-elle avant de faire un pas en arrière. **Alors dépêchez-vous de sortir de mon office, sinon je vous étrangle !**

Il se mit à rire, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Voir ses yeux s'assombrirent, ses narines frémir, sa bouche se tordre, il adorait ça. Elle était si adorable lorsqu'elle se réagissait ainsi ! Mais bien sûr, jamais il ne l'avouerait à quelqu'un, pas même à Wilson. Car cet idiot aux sourcils-chenilles serait capable d'interpréter ça comme de l'amour. Alors pas question qu'on vienne à apprendre qu'il se plaisait à admirer la jeune femme, autant en colère qu'heureuse, sinon sa réputation pourrait en pâtir.

Après quelques secondes, il se décida enfin à bouger. Il s'apprêtait donc à quitter la pièce, prêt à ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'il entendit un petit cri derrière lui. Il se tourna aussitôt dans la direction d'où provenait celui-ci, avant qu'un deuxième son plus ou moins aigu ne se fasse entendre à nouveau.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse abaisser la poignée, une silhouette féminine se pressa contre lui, manquant presque de le faire tomber au sol si le mur ne l'avait pas retenu. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, tandis que, il ne savait pas même comment, il se retrouva avec la jeune femme dans ses bras, un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux.

**- Cuddy, je sais qu'il est difficile pour vous de résister à un homme tel que moi**, ironisa-t-il pour tenter de cacher la gêne qui s'emparait de lui,**mais ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes frustrée et en manque de sexe que vous devez vous ruez de la sorte sur moi !**

Elle ne le regardait pas même, son regard fixé sur un coin de la pièce où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Accrochée comme jamais au cou de son employé, elle n'osait plus bouger, comme pétrifiée.

**- Hey ho Cuddy, je viens de vous faire passer pour la nympho de service et vous ne réagissez même pas ! **Poursuivit-il, ses bras maintenant la jeune femme contre lui. **Dîtes quelque chose, sinon je vous lâche, et le sol vous fera reprendre vos esprits !**

Cette fois-ci, elle parût un peu plus réactive et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il constata aussitôt que ses iris brillaient, que ses yeux étaient humides. Elle déglutit difficilement, détacha une de ses mains de la nuque du médecin en resserrant sa prise avec l'autre, et indiqua le sol au niveau de la commode.

**- Là .. Il y a une … **Bégaya-t-elle, totalement pétrifiée par l'immonde chose qu'elle avait aperçu. **Une … Enormeeeeeee araignée …**

Il écarquilla les yeux, à moitié amusé. Vraiment, Cuddy, la grande Lisa Cuddy était donc de celles qui ont peur de ce genre de bestioles ? Bon sang s'il avait su ça plus tôt !

Il la posa au sol, et aussitôt elle se dissimula derrière lui, fermement accrochée à son bras, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers l'endroit qu'elle avait pointé du doigt. Et enfin, il vit l'objet des cris de la Doyenne, la chose qui l'avait tant effrayé. Une araignée de taille moyenne, et relativement bien poilue, le type d'arachnides que l'on préfère ne pas croiser tant elle peut nous sembler affreuse, mais tellement sans défenses devant un individu aussi imposant que peut l'être un être humain.

Il le sentait, des ongles parfaitement manucurés s'enfonçaient dans la peau de son bras, y imprimant une marque d'autant plus profonde lorsque la « bébête » se mit à bouger. Il ne put alors se retenir de rire, constatant combien, à cet instant-là, sa Patronne était semblable à n'importe quelle femme, combien elle pouvait être fragile par moments.

Un fou rire incontrôlable s'était emparé de lui, fou rire qui empira lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme reculer à mesure que l'araignée avançait tout doucement. Il n'était pas dupe, il avait parfaitement compris qu'elle désirait s'approcher de la salle de bain communicante à son bureau, où elle pourrait s'enfermer et ainsi ne plus voir cette chose affreuse. Hypothèse qui se vérifia à peine quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'elle sprinta vers la porte, et qu'il eut à peine le temps de bloquer la cloison avec son pied pour l'empêcher de s'y cloîtrer.

**- Cuddy, c'est pas les petites bêtes qui vont manger les grosses vous savez**, nota-t-il, non sans afficher un large sourire moqueur. **Jamais elle ne pourrait s'attaquer à votre cul bureaucratique, il est bien trop large ! Même pour moi !**

Elle le fusilla du regard, le visage toutefois encore marqué par la peur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant-là et qui augmentait sa fréquence cardiaque.

**- Vous appelez ça « une petite bête » ? **S'étouffa-t-elle. **Elle est loin d'être petite, elle est pleine de poils hideux, et je n'y peux rien si j'ai peur !**

Il parvint à pousser assez la porte afin de se glisser à l'intérieur de la salle d'eau, et referma celle-ci derrière lui, plaquant la jeune femme contre le bois de celle-ci. Elle hoqueta de stupeur, alors que deux yeux d'un bleu limpide s'ancraient aux siens.

D'un geste qui décontenança totalement la jeune femme, il parcourut sa joue de son pouce, redessinant les contours de son visage qu'il aimait tant admirer en tout impunité. Elle ravala comme elle put sa salive, une petite larme s'écrasant alors au sol tandis qu'elle essayait de calmer sa peur.

**- Une araignée ne peut pas vous faire de mal vous savez ? **Crût-il bon de lui rappeler. **Vous pouvez même l'écraser avec votre chaussure si ça vous chante, mais jamais elle ne vous dévorera. A moins qu'il s'agisse de l'un des spécimens qu'on trouve dans Harry Potter. Là je vous garantis rien !**

Cette fois-ci, elle lui décocha un coup de poing dans le torse, avant de grimacer. Bon sang qu'il pouvait se montrer idiot ! Mais au moins, même si elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer, il l'avait en partie rassuré et amusé.

**- Sombre idiot**, lâcha-t-elle avant de respirer un bon coup. **Vous, vous avez peur du changement, moi des araignées. Comme ça, on est quitte, chacun sa phobie.**

Il ricana, ne la lâchant pas un seul instant du regard et la maintenant toujours contre la surface boisée.

**- Mais votre peur est plus forte que la mienne. Je ne hurle pas comme une fillette pour ensuite me précipiter dans les bras de mon employé lorsque quelque chose change**, se moqua l'homme, un large sourire fixé sur ses lèvres.  
**- Normal, vous ne pouvez pas courir**, rétorqua aussitôt la Brunette, ce qui fit rire le Diagnosticien. **Et je n'ai pas hurlé comme une petite fille ! Sa taille imposante m'a surprise, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire, c'est tout !**

Il roula des yeux, faisant mine de ne pas croire un seul mot de ce qu'elle disait. Au moins, il avait un nouveau moyen de pression sur elle !

**- Vos employés seront ravis d'apprendre votre aragnophobie, vous ne croyez pas ? **Fanfaronna-t-il, ses yeux étincelant de malice.

Elle le mitrailla du regard, essayant de se détacher de sa prise pour reprendre contenance en elle et démontrer sa supériorité due à son rang professionnel. Il la lâcha non sans lui adresser un clin d'œil, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le lavabo pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il appuya son dos contre le mur, faisant ainsi tourner sa canne entre ses doigts.

**- Pas un mot. Personne ne doit le savoir**, assura-t-elle d'un ton faussement menaçant. **Jusque là, j'ai réussi à avoir de l'autorité sur mes employés, alors il est hors de question qu'une bête de ce genre me pourrisse la vie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.**

Il dévoila ses dents blanches, un léger rire traversant la barrière de ses lèvres. Il la reconnaissait bien là, en toutes occasions elle dissimulait ses frayeurs et ses peurs. En toute occasions, à part certaines fois avec lui en fait …

**- Sorcière ! Vous me faîtes perdre une belle opportunité de m'amuser un peu, vous le savez ?**

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, appuyant ses iris bleus-gris dans les siens.

**- Vous me devez bien ça**, déclara-t-elle. **Car je trouve que je suis une Boss bien conciliante quand il s'agit de votre cas. Avant de travailler dans mon hôpital, vous ne passiez jamais bien longtemps sur le même lieu de travail sans vous faire virer. J'aurais pu vous licencier bon nombre de fois, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Mais si vous répandez ça, je pourrais me laisser tenter à vous sortir d'ici à coup de coup de pied aux fesses …**

Il afficha une moue apeurée, la bouche en cul de poule, tel que le ferait un petit enfant après avoir entendu les propos de sa mère menaçant de le punir. Il fit un pas vers elle, et posa sa main sur le rebord de marbre blanc.

**- Vous n'oseriez pas**, annonça-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. **Si vous avez sauté dans mes bras et qu'ensuite vous vous êtes dissimulée derrière mon dos, c'est parce que vous craquez pour moi.  
- Dans vos rêves**, riposta-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
**- Mais pas que … **Laissa-t-il sous entendre avant de s'approcher une nouvelle fois.

Et, sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre ou de bouger, il s'empara possessivement de ses lèvres, les emprisonnant entre les siennes. Elle n'essaya pas de se libérer, et bien au contraire, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, lui permettant ainsi d'approfondir leur étreinte. Ils ne séparèrent leurs bouches qu'une fois à bout de souffle, chacun regardant profondément l'autre.

**- Je viens d'avoir la preuve de ce que vous ne vouliez pas avouer**, ricana-t-il, ses mains posées sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

Ne voulant pas en entendre plus, elle plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, ses mains englobant le visage du médecin. Aussitôt, il la prit contre lui, l'aidant à prendre place sur le rebord du lavabo, avant qu'elle n'emprisonne sa taille avec ses jambes.

A cet instant, tout prit une dimension différente, et gagna en vitesse. Leurs mains caressaient leurs corps brûlants, leurs langues dansaient un ballet comme établi sur une mélodie plus qu'entraînante Ils ne se lâchaient pas un seul instant, comme si une seule seconde sans se toucher leur serait fatale.

Le T-shirt qu'elle portait devint trop superflu pour le médecin, qui s'empressa de le lui retirer avec l'aide de la jeune femme, avant que le même sort ne soit administré au sien. Durant quelques secondes, il décolla son torse du buste de la Demoiselle, prenant soin d'admirer cet objet de perfection qui se tenait devant lui. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, imprimant la marque de ses incisives sur le petit bout de chaire alors que le morceau de dentelle noire qu'elle portait se soulevait au gré de sa respiration. Puis à nouveau une bouche se pressa contre la sienne, et c'était reparti pour un tour.

Leurs respirations devenaient saccadés, leurs rythmes cardiaques plus précipités. Le pantalon qu'il portait atterrit à l'autre bout de la pièce, tandis que la jupe de la Doyenne glissa au sol. Son boxer noir paraissait déjà bien trop oppressant pour son membre, le string qu'elle portait semblait s'humidifier. L'un comme l'autre ne pouvait tout simplement pas dissimuler le désir qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'autre, il n'y avait pas d'autre explications.

Les baisers se multipliaient, s'intensifiaient, et enfin ils achevèrent leur effeuillage mutuel. Tout en douceur, House se chargea de redessiner du bout des doigts les formes délicates de son amante, qui gémissait d'aise assise en appui sur le rebord du lavabo. D'ordinaire, il aurait paru inimaginable à la Doyenne de se montrer ainsi devant son employé, en tenue d'Ève et plus encore dans son hôpital. Mais à cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien excepté lui. Et quoi qu'il arrive, elle était fermement décidée à aller jusqu'au bout. Qu'importait les souffrances ou les regrets qu'elle pourrait éprouver par la suite, seul l'instant présent comptait.

Ses jambes enroulées autour de la taille de l'homme, elle l'invita à se presser davantage contre elle, frottant son bassin au sien. Il n'eut aucunement besoin de plus d'explications, il avait parfaitement compris le message, et déposa ses mains de part et d'autres des hanches de sa partenaire, présentant ainsi le bout de son gland devant l'entrée du vagin de sa Douce. Un nouveau baiser échangé, et il s'enfonça d'un seul coup en elle, leurs gémissements étouffés par la bouche de l'autre.

Démarrèrent alors des va-et viens tantôt lents, tantôt rapides, sur une cadence dont eux seuls connaissaient la partition. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus, leurs langues se mêlaient, leurs mains caressaient chaque parcelle accessible. Ce n'était que tendresse, passion et … Amour. Aucun d'eux ne savait réellement si on pouvait caractériser la chose ainsi, mais tout du moins, cela semblait énormément s'en rapprocher. Les sensations étaient différentes de celles qu'ils éprouvaient avec d'autres partenaires, les choses et les impressions étaient décuplées. Ils ne baisaient pas comme des bêtes non, c'était toute autre chose, bien loin de là. Non, au contraire, ils faisaient l'amour, le plus simplement et sublimement du monde …

Les ongles de Cuddy s'enfonçaient dans le dos de son amant, les dents de House mordillaient la nuque de sa Belle, avant qu'à nouveau leurs bouches ne soient prises d'assaut. Leurs corps se secouaient de spasmes incontrôlés, ils ne formaient qu'un. Leurs mouvements étaient fluides, les mots superflus. Ils n'étaient pas même en mesure de décrire ce qu'ils éprouvaient tant la chose était délicieuse et hors du commun pour eux.

A chaque mouvement, il s'enfonçait un peu plus encore en elle, veillant tout de même à ne pas lui faire de mal. Il maintenait ses fesses de ses mains fermes et délicates, afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas à force de cogner contre la structure de marbre du meuble. Elle s'accrochait à son cou, comme pour que jamais ce moment ne s'achève. Il grognait son nom à son oreille, et se risqua même, sans s'en rendre compte, à y ajouter son prénom. Elle gémissait contre sa peau, les yeux clos et les sens en éveil.

L'extase suprême était proche, ils le sentaient tout autant l'un que l'autre. Leurs mouvements se firent plus rapides, leurs corps s'entrechoquant à une vitesse folle. Leurs visages ne se décollaient plus, leurs gémissements devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à masquer, malgré les innombrables baisers qu'ils échangeaient.

Et enfin, ensemble, ils atteignirent le poids de non-retour. Leurs corps se secouaient, de violents spasmes les ébranlant mutuellement, presque à la manière d'un patient en pleines convulsions. L'homme se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, voulant à tout prix offrir à la jeune femme l'orgasme tant mérité. Ce fut alors qu'elle approcha son bouche de son oreille, ses paupières toujours pressées l'une contre l'autre.

**- Allez-y House …** Chuchota-t-elle alors que ses mains caressaient le torse de son amant. **Ne vous retenez plus, allez-y, j'en ai envie …**

Il grogna dans sa nuque, et asséna un ultime coup de bassin, libérateur. Elle gémit comme jamais, libérant sa cyprine sans pouvoir se retenir une seule seconde. Quant à lui, il ne lui en fallut pas plus avant que son membre ne crache toute sa semence magique. Il éjacula longuement en elle, serrant fermement Lisa dans ses bras, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne souhaite se détacher de lui.

Ils s'effondrèrent, le souffle court, et un sourire rayonnant plaqué sur le visage. Peu à peu, sans se presser, ils se laissèrent reprendre une respiration normale, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler, de peur de briser ce pur instant de bonheur qui s'était installé entre eux. Machinalement, il promenait ses doigts sur le corps nu de sa patronne, alors qu'elle redessinait les contours de son visage.

**- Wow … **Finit-il par s'exclamer, en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux.

Leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle d'eau, et lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, il constata à quel point elle pouvait être sublime. Ses joues rosies, ses cheveux en bataille, ses lèvres gonflées, ses yeux étincelants … Comment un homme pouvait-il résister à une merveille telle qu'elle ? C'était tout bonnement impossible, il en était convaincu. Lui en tout cas, ne pourrait jamais dire non à une femme comme Cuddy …

Des pas dans la pièce mitoyenne les ramenèrent à la réalité, leur rappelant brutalement où ils se trouvaient. Fort heureusement, l'inconnu s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il était entré dans l'office de l'Administratrice, ne se doutant en rien de ce qui venait d'avoir lieu dans la salle de bains. Ils se relevèrent et attrapèrent leurs vêtements qu'ils se chargèrent d'enfiler à nouveau, prenant toutefois le temps d'admirer l'autre à la tâche.

Et, tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfiler de nouveau son haut, il le lui prit des mains et lui fit comprendre qu'il souhaitait le faire lui même. Elle acquiesça, lui donnant l'autorisation, et leva les bras afin qu'il termine son habillement. Puis elle boutonna la chemise de l'homme, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Chose qu'elle regretta presque aussitôt, craignant qu'il n'apprécie pas l'idée. Mais bien au contraire, il se chargea de l'emprisonner de ses bras musclés, et se saisit une fois de plus de sa bouche acidulée, approfondissant le baiser qu'elle venait de lui offrir.

**- Je serais contraint d'attendre qu'une autre araignée ne décide de s'en prendre à vous pour qu'une chose comme celle-ci ne se reproduise ?** Demanda-t-il alors, ses bras autour de sa taille fine et son regard admirant la beauté de celle qu'il serrait dans ses bras. **Ou alors vous vous décidez enfin à avouer ce que vous niez désespérément depuis des années ?**

Doucement, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, et elle remonta ses mains sur les joues du médecin, ses pupilles brillantes de bonheur.

**- Je pense qu'on pourra passer la case « phobie »**, plaisanta-t-elle, en caressant doucement sa barbe rugueuse du bout des doigts. **On sait tous les deux qu'il y a quelque chose de plus … profond entre nous …  
- C'est sûr que niveau profondeur, mini-Greg a visité des contrées encore jamais explorées par l'homme jusque là ! **S'empressa-t-il de déclarer tandis que ses doigts se promenaient dans les boucles ébènes de sa Patronne.

Elle rit doucement, et se risqua à se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Il ne broncha pas, ses bras vissés autour d'elle et sa tête reposant sur la sienne.

Finalement, sa phobie des araignées lui avait permis un rapprochement inespéré avec le Diagnosticien, un de ceux dont elle rêvait en silence depuis bien des années. Alors certes, il se plaisait à se moquer d'elle lorsqu'elle croisait une bébête à huit pattes, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il la soutenait toujours à sa façon dans ses moments-là. D'autant plus qu'en à peine trois semaines, il avait déjà presque élu résidence chez elle, passant toutes ses nuits en sa compagnie, pour _**« la protéger de l'éventuelle présence d'arachnides dans la villa »**_prétextait-il, et qu'au fil des nuits passées enlacés, le tutoiement avait pris sa place dans leur intimité. Tous deux savaient parfaitement que sa soit-disant présence en temps que protecteur face aux araignées n'était qu'une excuse des plus ridicules, et qu'au final, c'était simplement car ils construisaient quelque chose de sérieux, une bonne fois pour toute. Ce qui bien sûr, n'était pas pour leur déplaire, au vue des incalculables parties de jambes en l'air, baisers volés et gestes tendres qu'ils échangeaient à présent en toute impunité, qui leur faisaient totalement oublier la peur de se lancer qui les avaient maintenus à distance durant des années, et qui les avaient empêchés jusque là d'envisager un futur ensemble. Mais ce temps-là était révolu …

_The End._


End file.
